


Un avenir incertain

by Kristaline



Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Post-Movie, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristaline/pseuds/Kristaline
Summary: Charles et Valence ont une importante discussion concernant leur vie de couple. Se passe après les événements du deuxième film.
Relationships: Charles Patenaude/Valence Leclerc
Kudos: 3





	Un avenir incertain

Malgré le climat idéal de Crème hydratante pour le visage, soulage la peau sèche, les nuits sont fraîches sur cette planète. Les Crémeux proposèrent, à leurs nouveaux invités terriens, de passer la nuit au palais. Cependant, les Terriens étaient tellement ravis de pouvoir enfin faire du camping à la belle étoile qu’ils n’insistèrent pas.

Des tentes furent montées, un grand feu de camp fut allumé et des pogos furent grillés. Assis en cercle autour du feu, l’équipage du Romano Fafard mangeait, riait et chantait de vieilles mélodies. Récemment démobilisés, les membres de cet équipage goûtèrent enfin au repos tant mérité.

Un repos au goût amer.

Pensive, Valence observait chacun de ses collègues. Serge-19, qui revint à la vie comme si de rien n’était. Petrolia, dont la confiance en soi fut mise à l’épreuve durant les derniers mois. Flavien, qui devra composer avec la découverte de son immortalité. Bob, qui devait faire le deuil de ses parents. Brad, qui, pour une rare fois, semblait en paix avec lui-même.

Et puis, il y avait Charles.

Son beau Charles, qui faillit passer à travers la craque spatiotemporelle.

Et être séparée de lui à tout jamais.

En tant que psychologue, elle accueillit avec joie ce campement improvisé. Par contre, elle redoutait les séquelles qui les attendaient suite à cette démobilisation. Après plus de cinq ans à explorer l’univers, la mission leur aura laissé une trace indélébile dans leur psyché.

Heureusement, la mission a également eu des effets positifs sur eux. Elle a créé des liens entre chaque membre de l’équipage, y compris avec Brad. Des liens amicaux, mais aussi amoureux. Comme Flavien et Petrolia, qui vinrent se coller sous une même couverture.

À la vue de ces deux tourtereaux, le cœur de Valence se serra. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, elle supportait cette relation naissante, donnant à l’occasion des conseils pertinents au jeune couple. Puis, le temps passa et elle voyait, à travers ce lien, celui entre Charles et elle. Celui des débuts passionnels, où rien d’autre n’avait d’importance. Le temps passa, et elle sentait une distance s’installer entre elle et lui. Une phrase, dite impulsivement en pleine querelle, lui vint en tête :

\- _Mais je fais semblant que ça va super bien, juste pour te faire chier!_

Rien n’allait plus, mais elle ne voulait pas s’avouer vaincue. Ce n’était qu’une mauvaise passe, causée par la pression de trouver une planète habitable pour les Terriens. Ça arrive aussi aux meilleurs couples, n’est-ce pas?

N’est-ce pas?

Elle regarda Charles, qui contemplait les flammes du feu de camp tout en buvant un café. Elle regretta de s’être emportée sur la planète des Iraziens. Même s’il n’avait pas à lui mentir sur sa relation avec sa stagiaire, ça ne lui donnait pas plus le droit de le gifler. Et puis, il y avait toute cette question d’attaquer les Iraziens pour voler leur planète. Aucune justification ne pourrait exempter la jeune femme de ce comportement dégradant. Et pourtant... il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Je crois qu’il va nous manquer du bois, remarqua Bob.

\- Je vais en chercher! s’exclama Flavien.

Charles se leva avant lui.

\- Pas la peine, Flavien. Je vais m’en occuper.

Mue par un automatisme, Valence déclara :

\- Moi aussi j’y vais!

Quelques regards entendus s’échangèrent entre les membres de l’équipage.

\- On est sur une planète qu’on ne connaît pas, se défendit la psychologue. Il faut au moins être deux pour se défendre contre… contre…

\- Contre les ours bruns de Boston! lança son amoureux. Et puis, de toute façon, Flavien doit rester pour vous chanter une autre _toune_.

Le chaos s’installa alors que les membres d’équipage lancèrent des suggestions de chanson, et que Brad suppliait le silence pour ne pas réveiller son amie la sangsue. Malheureusement pour le scientifique, le guitariste choisit de chanter _L’arbre est dans ses feuilles_. Le couple profita de cette distraction pour s’éclipser en douce dans la forêt.

***

Charles aurait préféré être seul, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de s’opposer à sa douce moitié. Peut-être voulait-elle s’assurer que son torrieux ne le fasse pas planter là, en plein milieu de la forêt. Ou, pis encore, elle souhaitait lui faire ravaler les paroles blessantes qu’il avait prononcées sur la planète des Iraziens. Dans les deux cas, il se sentait petit dans ses souliers.

Il n’aimait pas cette impression d’impuissance qu’il ressentait à tout moment. Sur le Romano Fafard, il était le capitaine, le maître à bord d’une mission de la plus haute importance. Sur cette planète inconnue, à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre, il n’était seulement qu’un homme.

Au moins, en ramassant des branches mortes, il pouvait se rendre utile.

\- Charles… il faut qu’on se parle.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Charles. Cette phrase, prononcée par sa bien-aimée, était souvent porteuse d’une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Écoute, si c’est à propos de la stagiaire…

\- Ce n’est pas d’elle dont je veux parler.

L’ancien capitaine soupira de soulagement. La boule diminua, mais n’était pas prête de disparaître.

De son côté, Valence demeurait sur place, visiblement mal à l’aise. Le regard baissé, elle tortillait ses mains, cherchant possiblement les bons mots.

\- Ça me fait mal de l’avouer, mais... Oui, j’ai pris du poids dernièrement.

Et c’était tout? C’était ça, la crotte sur le cœur qui l’avait incitée à l’accompagner? Devant cette confession, Charles ne savait comment réagir. Il pouvait tenter de la rassurer sur son apparence, mais elle savait que c’était un mensonge. Il pouvait l’encourager à perdre les livres en trop, mais cela donnerait l’impression qu’il ne l’aimait que pour son corps.

Dans les deux cas, il était foutu.

Heureusement, il n’eut nul besoin de désamorcer cette situation, puisque Valence poursuivit :

\- En temps normal, je devrais faire des efforts pour en perdre. Mais, au lieu de ça, j’ai attendu trop longtemps et ça a paru!

Cette fois-ci, Charles trouva une réponse convenable.

\- Tu n’as pas à te blâmer.

La psychologue secoua la tête.

\- Non… J’ai eu tort de te cacher ça.

\- Me cacher quoi?

Elle prit une grande respiration.

\- Ma grossesse.

La boule s’enfonça dans l’estomac. Étourdi, Charles s’adossa à l’arbre le plus près, avant de se laisser glisser le long du tronc.

\- Tu… tu… Tu es… enceinte?

Elle hocha tristement de la tête.

\- Depuis combien de temps?

\- Des semaines, si ce n’est pas des mois.

\- Petrolia ne pouvait-elle pas calculer-

\- Petrolia n’est pas au courant. Tu es le premier à l’apprendre.

Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait caché sa grossesse à tout l’équipage? Y compris à lui? Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas annoncé cette nouvelle plus tôt?

\- Je sais que tu ne mérites pas ça, mais j’avais peur, Charles! J’avais peur de le perdre! J’avais peur qu’il te déconcentre de la mission! J’avais peur qu’il naisse et qu’il n’ait aucun endroit convenable où grandir!

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Valence s’écria :

\- J’avais peur de te voir entrer dans la craque et ne plus jamais revenir!

Elle tomba à genoux, sanglotant.

Charles la regarda, ébranlé à la fois par l’impact de l’annonce et par la détresse de son amoureuse. Il souhaitait lui reprocher son manque de confiance envers lui, mais il en était incapable. Il comprenait qu’elle avait des raisons bien à elle de demeurer discrète.

Dès les premières semaines de fréquentation, elle lui avait révélé son désir de famille. Cependant, elle comprenait qu’un tel projet était incompatible avec la mission, ainsi qu’avec la nature de leur relation. Puis, cette discussion revint au moment où leur amour fut dévoilé au grand jour. Le désir était toujours présent, mais la mission demeurait la priorité. Par contre, s’il y avait un accident…

Lorsque Valence lui avait révélé qu’elle était enceinte de celle qui allait devenir Jacqueline, un sentiment de bonheur, entremêlé de fierté, l’avait envahi. Malheureusement, cette joie fut de courte durée. Et la mission reprit sa place primordiale.

Charles ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais l’urgence de trouver une planète habitable affecta le moral de l’équipage à un niveau auquel il n’avait jamais imaginé. Lui-même n’était pas épargné par cette pression, allant jusqu’à prendre des décisions irrationnelles et dangereuses pour ses compagnons de route.

L’attaque contre les Iraziens était une erreur regrettable qui le suivra toute sa vie.

Et, pendant tout ce temps, il ignorait que Valence portait la vie, une fois de plus. Elle, qui lui suggérait de s’en prendre aux Iraziens. Elle, qui n’en pouvait plus de voir la mission s’éterniser. Elle, qui voulait une vie normale, avec l’homme qu’elle aimait et leur enfant à naître.

Et pourtant, il n’y a pas si longtemps, il lui avait dit qu’elle s’était monté un cul de Boeing.

Il était le pire des salauds.

***

Valence lui avait tout dit. Sa grossesse cachée. Ses craintes. En bonne psychologue, elle devrait pourtant savoir que cela ne servait à rien de se mentir. Que de dire la vérité lui enlèverait un poids de ses épaules. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas apaisée?

La douleur dans son cœur s’était amplifiée jusqu’à la limite de l’insupportable. Accablée, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et éclata en sanglots. Malheureusement, sa douleur ne diminuait pas pour autant. Au contraire, elle l’emporta dans une tempête, loin du monde extérieur.

Derrière ses larmes, elle ne vit plus Charles. C’était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle comprenait qu’il avait ses raisons bien à lui d’être offensé par ses décisions.

C’était lui, le père de l’enfant. Il avait le droit de savoir. Il aurait été plus qu’heureux d’accueillir cette vie nouvelle à bord du vaisseau. Mais elle avait gardé le secret pour le bien de cette mission. L’équipage n’avait pas besoin d’être distrait par un shower ainsi que par une nouvelle bataille pour le rôle du parrain.

Cependant, en dissimulant cette grossesse, ce n’était pas seulement elle qui se mettait en danger. Si Charles avait su plus tôt, celui-ci l’aurait écartée de toutes les expéditions alors que Brad protesterait contre ce traitement de faveur. Pour elle, il était hors de question de ne s’adonner qu’aux tâches légères. Elle était une exploratrice de la Fédération planétaire. Elle s’était engagée dans cette mission pour faire autant de manœuvres périlleuses, sinon plus, que les hommes.

Cette foutue mission. Si, au moins, elle pouvait enfin finir. Elle voyait bien que le moral de l’équipage ne cessait de dégringoler. Elle voyait également que cette mission interminable affectait sérieusement le capitaine. Ainsi que leur vie de couple.

Elle vit l’expulsion des Iraziens comme la solution parfaite. En se débarrassant de ces terroristes, non seulement les Terriens gagneraient une planète habitable, mais en plus, ils pourraient former une alliance avec les Crémeux. Quant aux membres du Romano Fafard, ils pourraient enfin respirer et construire la vie dont chacun rêvait. Avec beaucoup d’efforts et un peu de chance, elle aurait même pu accoucher peu après que la fermette soit prête.

Elle était la pire des idiotes.

Une paire de bras se resserra soudainement autour d’elle. Elle était toujours aveuglée par les larmes, mais elle reconnut immédiatement l’odeur de café imprégnée dans les vêtements. Charles.

Elle s’accrocha à lui, implorant silencieusement son réconfort. Elle savait qu’elle ne le méritait pas, mais s’il avait la force de lui pardonner, elle se jurait de devenir une meilleure personne.

\- Valence… Me pardonneras-tu?

Surprise, la psychologue se sépara de l’étreinte et s’essuya les yeux du revers de la main. Charles la regardait, les larmes naissantes.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner? Tu n’as rien fait de mal.

\- Je n’ai pas fait attention à mon équipage. Je n’ai pas fait attention à toi. Et j’ai dit des énormités indignes d’un capitaine. Indigne de toi.

Valence saisit une des mains de son bien-aimé, navrée.

\- Oh, Charles… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir l’effet que cette planète allait avoir sur nous.

\- Ça n’excuse pas le mal que je t’ai causé. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

Elle le dévisagea, sidérée.

\- Moi, mériter mieux?! Je te rappelle que j’ai essayé de te convaincre d’attaquer les Iraziens!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Je voulais qu’on trouve enfin la planète! Qu’on s’y installe, qu’on y élève nos enfants! Tu ne mérites pas une égoïste comme moi!

Pris d’une impulsion, Charles attira Valence vers lui pour l’embrasser. Surprise, elle prolongea néanmoins le contact de leurs lèvres, se serrant davantage contre lui. Était-ce un signe? Était-ce la confirmation qu’ils s’aimaient encore, malgré les chicanes?

À défaut de ne pouvoir trouver une réponse, elle fit taire les interprétations et les analyses mentales et profita de ce baiser fougueux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ce geste spontané lui rappelait les débuts passionnels, où rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Pendant un bref moment, ils étaient seuls au monde.

***

Toute bonne chose avait malheureusement une fin. Alors qu’il se relevait, Charles remonta son pantalon, penaud.

\- Je… Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi égoïste.

Valence lui rendit un léger sourire et lui caressa la joue.

\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, pendant qu'il s'occupait de retirer délicatement les feuilles mortes prises dans les cheveux de sa douce, elle lui demanda :

\- Alors, on fait quoi?

\- Hé bien… On pourrait terminer notre cueillette de branches et trouver une raison valable expliquant notre longue absence.

\- Oui, mais après ça?

Après ça? Il ne savait quoi lui répondre. Il aimerait bien lui dire qu'il s'occuperait d'elle et de leur enfant, et qu'ensuite, ils ajouteraient d'autres rejetons à leur nouvelle famille.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur de ne pouvoir tenir parole à une telle promesse.

Comment pourrait-il lui promettre d'être là pour elle alors qu'ils ont eu une terrible dispute récemment? Leur couple était-il assez solide pour survivre à l'arrivée d'un enfant? Et pourtant, il aimerait plus que tout au monde pouvoir prendre soin de ce nouvel être.

Cependant, lorsqu'il pensait à l'échec de sa mission, il craignait de décevoir son enfant tout comme il a déçu l'humanité tout entière.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Pour une rare fois, il se permit d'exprimer un doute. Lui, le capitaine dont on attendait ses ordres à la minute près, avoua son incertitude.

Valence se retourna, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Elle prit ses mains, bienveillante.

\- Je comprends que la nouvelle t'ait causé un grand choc. Je m'en excuse. Si tu veux, on peut prendre notre temps, en parler lorsqu'on en a envie, faire autre chose lorsqu'on n'en a pas envie… On finira par trouver une solution qui nous conviendra à tous les deux. Je veux dire : à tous les trois.

\- Et si… ça signifiait la fin pour nous deux?

Il détestait lui poser cette question déchirante, mais il avait besoin de connaître la réponse. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me ferait pas de mal. Mais je sais que je vais passer au travers. Et toi aussi, tu vas t'en sortir. Avec ou sans moi.

Il la serra dans ses bras, autant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer lui-même. Cette discussion fut difficile, mais nécessaire. Peu importe ce qui allait leur arriver, ils ressortiront grandis par cette expérience.

Après une rapide récolte de branches mortes, le couple retourna au campement, en se guidant au chant de Flavien. Cette fois-ci, il entonnait _Le petit bonheur_ , de Félix Leclerc. Bob fut le premier à apercevoir les amoureux et se leva pour aller à leur rencontre.

\- Capitaine! s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que je peux devenir le parrain?

Flavien interrompit sa chanson sur une fausse note.

\- Imbécile! siffla Brad. Vous n’êtes pas supposé lui demander ça!

\- Supposez-vous une claque sur la yeule, Brad Spitfire?

\- Du calme, les amis, du calme! rappela à l'ordre leur ex-supérieur en déposant son léger fardeau. Bob, pourquoi me demandez-vous à devenir le parrain?

\- Ben... Valence attend un bébé, non?

N'était-il pas censé être le premier à apprendre cette nouvelle? Puis, pris par un doute, Charles tourna son regard vers son protégé.

\- Flavien?

L'extraterrestre rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je… je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun ours brun de Boston ne soit aux alentours pendant votre cueillette, capitaine.

Son interrogateur lui demanda, embarrassé :

\- Vous avez… tout entendu?

\- Euh… juste la partie où Valence a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Après ça, les sons étaient trop confus.

Déduisant que le jeune homme avait entendu plus ce qu'il ne voulait entendre, l’ancien capitaine se rapprocha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Je vous pardonne. Mais la prochaine fois, tâchez d'utiliser vos… fonctions de manière raisonnable. Compris?

\- Bien, capitaine!

\- Et cessez de m'appeler capitaine!

\- Bien, capi- M. Patenaude?

Charles soupira. Le temps d'adaptation sur la planète Crème hydratante sera plus long que prévu. Il se tourna vers Valence, enlacée par une Petrolia émue par l'heureuse nouvelle. Entre temps, Brad et Bob continuèrent de s’engueuler, avec Serge-19 qui s’en mêla en déclarant qu'il ferait un meilleur parrain qu'eux.

Tous les problèmes ne pouvaient se régler dans l'immédiat. Mais il s’estimait chanceux d’avoir eu, à ses côtés, le meilleur équipage qu’il soit.

FIN


End file.
